


Valentines Day 2k17 Collection

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Hannibal (TV), Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Valentines Day 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: Chapter One: Lemony and BeatriceChapter Two: Gustav and JacquelynChapter Three: Hannibal and BedeliaChapter Four: Mulder and ScullyChapter Five: Einstein and Miller





	1. Unplanned (Lemony and Beatrice)

Lemony held Beatrice’s hand and looked at her with no trace of his regular nervousness. “Are you ready?” he asked.

Beatrice nodded and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re a great partner, Lemony. In the field, and in every other way as well. You did a great job out there today, and yesterday as well.”

Lemony smiled and flushed lightly. “You did as well, Beatrice. I couldn’t have done it without you, my darling.”

Beatrice leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “We’re a good team. Come on, let’s go and enjoy our last night in Paris before we have to go home.”

Lemony nodded. “I’m glad we finished our mission in time to go out to dinner together. I enjoy spending time with you, taking you out on dates, just spending time with you really.”

Beatrice smiled and grabbed her coat. Lemony plucked it from her hands and put it on her, wrapping his arms around her. Beatrice leaned back into his touch. “Lemony, dearest, you are the sweetest man I have ever met. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Lemony flushed again, releasing his hold on Beatrice to put on his own coat before taking her hand again. He led her from the hotel room and hailed a taxi to take them to the restaurant Jacques hadd recommended to them.

As they sat side by side in silence in the back of the taxi, Lemony couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to have Beatrice in his life. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone else in the world. His parents, Jacques and Kit, of course, not counting in this. He knew he wanted to marry her one day, he wanted the honour of being the father of her children. No matter what happened, he would never stop loving her. He was certain of that at the very least.

Beatrice looked at him and smiled, squeezing his hand gently. “I love you, Lemony.”

Lemony returned her smile and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. “I love you, Beatrice. Possibly more than I could ever express.”

Beatrice flushed and returned to looking out the window before turning back. “Did you make reservations?”

Lemony shook his head. “I didn’t know if we’d get the job done in time. It should be fine though.”

Beatrice nodded and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Lemony helped her out of the car before paying (and generously tipping) the driver. Walking inside the restaurant, the couple were surprised at how full the establishment was. They looked at each other, slightly confused, until the maitre d’ approached them.

“Names?” he asked pleasantly, though they could tell he looked stressed.

“We don’t have a reservation,” Lemony informed him, “we’d be happy to wait until a table opens up.”

Beatrice nodded. “It makes no difference to us.”

The maitre d’ swallowed. “Monsieur, madame, we’re packed full all night. Everyone is celebrating Valentine’s Day.”

Lemony looked at Beatrice, his eyes wide. “Darling, I am so sorry. I completely forgot about Valentine’s Day. We’ve been so busy lately. I had things planned that I wanted to do for you. Please forgive me?”

Beatrice touched his face and smiled, looking at the maitre d’. “Thank you, monsieur. We’re sorry, we hope you have a good evening.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money, handing it to the man.

“Merci, madam. And I’m sorry. If there was anything I could help you with, I would be pleased to do so.”

Beatrice smiled. “We’ll be fine, thank you, monsieur.”

Lemony nodded and allowed Beatrice to lead him from the restaurant.

Beatrice gently swung their arms as she began strolling away from the restaurant. “Let’s wander for a bit then go back to the hotel. Room service, root beer floats. Doesn’t that sound like a fun way to spend Valentine’s Day?”

Lemony smiled and stopped walking, pulling her into his arms. “Beatrice, I love you so much. I’m sorry that the Valentine’s Day I had planned didn’t work out, but-”

Beatrice shook her head. “Lemony, dearest. I know you love me, Valentine’s Day is really just another day. You always show me how much you love me. So, tonight can just be a regular night for us. I know you want to make me happy, and make sure I feel special, but you always do that for me. You have never failed at that.”

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently. “Lemony Snicket, I love you. You needn’t ask me if I’ll be your Valentine, because I already am. Nothing will change that.”

Lemony picked her up and spun her around. “Alright. Room service root beer floats and lots of cuddling. Sounds like a perfect night.”

“It will be, my dearest heart,” she said, pulling him along the street, back towards their hotel.

Lemony followed after her, smiling and thinking. Life may be a series of unfortunate happenings, but having the perfect person makes it bearable. Unlike so many others in the world, he was a lucky man. He had the one person he needed. His cherished Beatrice.


	2. Literally My Best Friend (Jacquelyn and Gustav)

Jacquelyn looked at Gustav who was sitting across from her. “Gustav, you are literally my best friend. There is no one I would rather be locked in a closet with on Valentine’s Day.”

Gustav looked at her and blinked. “Thank you, Jacquelyn. You’re also my best friend. But I could think of things I would rather be doing on Valentine’s Day than being locked in a closet with you.”

Jacquelyn raised her eyebrows. “Well, I’m sorry if your best friend isn’t someone you love enough for Valentine’s Day.”

Gustav laughed. “You are more than enough, Jacquleyn. I’d just rather take you to the theatre or to a film. Out for dinner. Anything but being locked in a closet where there isn’t much to do.”

Jacquelyn chuckles. “I guess you’re right. But being locked in a closet gives good time for conversation, I suppose.”

Gustav nodded his head. “Yeah, you’re right. So, what should we talk about?”

Jacquelyn shrugged. “We know almost everything about each other. We grew up together. We know each others good stories, bad stories, and hey, you were there for the majority of mine.”

Gustav nodded. “And the weird stories. Those have to be the best.”

Jacquelyn laughed before shrugging. “Though I suppose there’s one thing we haven’t done in our friendship.”

“What’s that?”

“Kick a door down and then fight our enemies on Valentine’s Day.”

Gustav smiled. “That sounds like the perfect day with my best friend. Literally.”

Jacquelyn smiled. Valentine’s Day didn’t have to be about romance. This was exactly how she had always wanted it.

 


	3. A First (Hannibal and Bedelia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. Four and Five will be up ASAP.

Bedelia sat on the sofa, reading a novel and waiting for Hannibal to return home from the palazzo. It was Valentine’s Day, and though she wasn’t expecting very much, Hannibal probably had something planned. Even if it was only for show with his colleagues and for light levels of bragging, he would do something.

Bedelia smiled. Ever since leaving Baltimore with Hannibal, she had been spoiled rotten by her former patient. He was taking her out, making her feel like the princess she never had felt like before. No one until him had ever treated her this well. It was beyond surprising.

She shut the book as she heard the door open. Hannibal walked into the room, a large smile on his face and hands behind his back. “Hello Bedelia, my dear.”

Bedelia raised her eyebrows at him. “Hello Hannibal. What’s that behind your back?”

Hannibal smiled. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Would you like to take a guess?”

Bedelia shook her head. “Not really. You know I’m not fond of games. You play enough of them that I can’t handle another.”

Hannibal chuckled, pulling his hands from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of flowers and a gift bag. “These are for you, happy Valentines, my dear.”

Bedelia raised an eyebrow and stood up. “Thank you Hannibal. I’m afraid I didn’t get anything for you, but I can pour you a glass of wine.”

Hannibal smiled and handed her the bag. “It’s quite alright. I’m just going to put these flowers in a vase, okay?”

Bedelia nodded and sat down again with the gift bag. It was quite large and she couldn’t help but wonder what he had got her. She pulled the tissue paper away and looked inside. There was a bottle of wine, dark chocolates, a teddy bear, and a sealed box as well. She pulled the contents out and opened the box, her jaw dropping at the sight of lingerie.

“Hannibal, what’s this?” she asked quietly.

Hannibal walked back into the room with the vase. “Oh, I’m sorry. If you’re offended, I can return those.”

Bedelia shook her head. “You bought me lingerie?”

Hannibal nodded. “I was hoping that you wouldn’t mind wearing it tonight. I was hoping to take you out to dinner in addition to the gifts.”

Bedelia smiled. “I will, but you have to promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Let’s make this our first time. A proper first time. I want us to be intimate, I don’t think you want to just look anymore,” she replied, “I certainly don’t.”

Hannibal smiled. “I’ll make it a good first for you.”

Bedelia reached out and touched his hand. “I know you will.”

She turned her back and sauntered towards the bedroom with the lingerie in hand to prepare for their date.


	4. Stargazing (Mulder and Scully)

Mulder couldn’t believe his luck. Scully had agreed to give him a chance to fix their failed relationship, and they’d be spending Valentine’s Day together. He had the perfect plan, but it relied on good weather, thankfully he had been given that gift. Stargazing. Looking up at the night sky with somone you love and being reminded how large the universe really is, and that there must be a reason that the two of you met.

He opened the car door and offered her his hand. Scully took it gratefully and allowed Mulder to lead her to the top of the hill. It was chilly, but the ground was dry with no snow to be seen. In his hands, he held a basket with a blanket and some snacks. When they reached the top, Mulder put the basket down and spread the blanket. Scully sat down, Mulder taking the spot beside her.

“There’s snacks in the basket,” he said.

Scully smiled. “Thanks Mulder.” She laid back on the blanket, looking up at the night sky.

“Do you think he’s looking up at the night sky right now?” Mulder asked.

Scully shrugged. “I just hope that one day, we’ll be reunited. A family again. I only worry that he won’t forgive me.”

“You did what needed to be done. In order to protect him,” Mulder said, “how could he not forgive you?”

Scully sighed. “I gave him up, he was a baby.”

Mulder laid down beside her and took her hand. “We have no way of knowing what the future holds. We know what happened in the past, and we have the present. We ought to make the most of it. Let’s not forget, just make sure that past mistakes are fixed. William wouldn’t want his parents to be unhappy, at least I don’t think he would.”

Scully smiled. “Not a day goes by where I don’t think of him.”

“You know I’m the same, right? Perhaps if we fix us, we can find him. Together.”

Scully nodded. “I’m in.” She turned her head to look at him.

Mulder turned his head as well and they looked at each other, smiles on their faces. “This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time. Just being here with you, Scully. It’s the best Valentine’s Day ever.”

Scully smiled again. “I concur. Happy Valentines Day, Mulder.”

“I love you, Scully.”

“I love you too, Mulder.”


	5. A Little Late (Einstein and Miller)

Agent Einstein walked into the office she shared with her partner, Agent Miller. Immediately, she couldn’t help but blink in confusion. It was decorated in pink and red hearts with a banner declaring ‘Happy Valentines Day!’

Groaning loudly, she immediately wished that she was still in bed, sick. She had been gone for two weeks now with a case of the stomach flu followed by a head cold. It had not been fun at all, but she would take it over this any day. Finally, she heard Miller enter the office and decided to ask him.

“Miller, it’s not even Valentines Day, that was nearly a week ago! What’s all this?” she asked, gesturing to the decorations.

Miller smiled. “I was keeping them up for when you returned. I missed you every single day. Welcome back, Einstein.”

“I see that your impulse control was also off sick,” she retorted with a sigh.

Miller chuckled and nodded. “Einstein, you are my impulse control.”

Einstein finally cracked a smile. “Well Miller, you certainly made my day interesting. Happy belated Valentines day, partner. How was it?”

He shrugged and sat down at his desk. “Mulder took Scully stargazing. I was all alone, didn’t do anything. Just sat around and read some conspiracy theories.”

Einstein frowned. “Why didn’t you ask someone out for the night?”

Miller scoffed. “Invite someone random out for Valentines day? No, I wanted to spend it with my best friend, my partner in everything. That’s you. So, I was wondering if you’d join me tomorrow night? For a makeup Valentines day?”

Einstein smiled and nodded. “I would be honoured... partner.” And despite how she had felt moments ago, Einstein was glad that she was feeling better.”   


End file.
